


Lapdancing Fun

by chivalin



Series: UndercoverStripper!Theron [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Theron and Sarvil relive their first meeting, where Theron was an undercover stripper, through roleplay.





	Lapdancing Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts used: Roleplay & Lapdances!

“Really? Of all the things you could have come up with, you choose this-“

“Hey, watch it! I didn’t go yapping about your choice to get fucked in the diplomatic party either, despite it being such a cliché!”

Theron glared at Sarvil but was quick to sigh and settle better on his lap. It had become a familiar place for him over the past few years, starting from that cover job at the strip club. And now it seemed they were going to visit that moment again, in a way.

“The only reason I heard no objections from you was because you loved it just as much as I did,” Theron said. His heart picked up the pace when Sarvil laughed, filling him up with giddiness. It was definitely a Sarvil thing because no one else could make him feel this good by just laughing.

“True, but now you’re just lingering,” Sarvil pointed out. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he grasped Theron’s naked hips and began to rub them. “I promise it will be fun, for both of us. So, let’s do this.”

Theron rolled his eyes at the demand which reminded him what a cocky shit Sarvil really was. But he had to admit that giving him a lap dance as if they were still in that club was very tempting. Which is why he turned on the music with his implants and slipped effortlessly into his role.

“What might I get to you, my lord?” he asked. Sarvil answered by eagerly pulling him closer and grabbing his ass. Theron groaned slightly, there being little to shield his cock from grazing against Sarvil’s outfit other than the lingerie’s thin fabric. At least Sarvil wasn’t wearing his usual armor with the spikes and all, because that would end up in a whole different kind of penetration.

“I think you know what I want, baby,” Sarvil purred and kneaded his asscheeks together. Theron laughed and teasingly slapped him on the chest.

“I’m afraid this is not that kind of an establishment- Ah!” he gasped when Sarvil took a tight hold of his hair and brought their lips together. The kiss felt good and Theron leaned into it, savoring the familiar taste. He could hear blood rush in his ears, loving the manhandling. Not that he would ever tell about it directly to Sarvil, he was already smug enough.

“I’ll get what I want,” Sarvil said. He slipped his fingers under the lingerie to tease Theron’s already lubed entrance. Theron shivered and his thighs spasmed, clamping harder against Sarvil’s own. “So, fuck the rules.”

“Fuck the rules,” Theron echoed. He couldn’t resist grinning and leaned into kiss Sarvil again. However, it was cut short by Sarvil’s insistence on moving on, so they would get to the main act.

Taking his rhythm from the fast-paced music, Theron began moving in Sarvil’s lap, grinding and rubbing against him. Despite him being a bit rusty, the sometimes shaky or cut-off movements didn’t seem to bother Sarvil at all. If anything, he seemed completely entranced.

Theron bit his lip as his strapped cock throbbed against his thigh at the sight. Sarvil looked so good with his mouth hanging open and eyes filled with lust and awe. It was hard to concentrate on the dancing because of it, but he focused and soon found himself between Sarvil’s legs.

He was looking up at Sarvil while rubbing against his crotch. Even if the song was only part-way to finish, he was already breathless after having to non-stop shift, move and grind himself against Sarvil without forgetting to look sexy. Well, at least trying to do that. 

Theron crawled back to Sarvil’s lap who was eager to get his hands on him again. There seemed to be no end to the song but when it suddenly came, Theron knew that it had ended way too soon, despite him breathing heavily and having beads of sweat on his skin.

“Was that to your liking, my lord-” he started but Sarvil interrupted him with a deep, wanting kiss. They both groaned, and Theron happily leaned against him. He could hear rustling of cloth and looked down to see Sarvil’s cock being freed from its confines. Its head was swollen and leaked precum heavily.

Without even prompting, Theron went back between Sarvil’s legs to take his cock in mouth, slipping it as deep as it could go. However, both of them were nearing their breaking points, so Theron was quick to straddle Sarvil’s lap again after having gotten his cock dripping wet from saliva.

He pressed his back against Sarvil’s chest and whined when his cock slipped in. A sturdy arm wrapped around him while the other one freed his cock from the thigh strap, squeezing it tight from the base. “I want to hear you say it,” Sarvil murmured against his neck while kissing it. “How much you want me to spill inside you, make you come.”

“You’re an ass,” Theron hissed yet groaned when Sarvil’s grip tightened. “B-but, fine. I want you to fuck me. _Hard._ Fucking do it now-”

His words turned into a moan when Sarvil thrusted into him hard. He desperately scrambled to take hold of anything, ending up digging his nails into Sarvil’s arm. As another deep thrust came, his toes curled from the stretch and the heavy breathing.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -” Sarvil growled. His cock pulsed, making Theron brace for the following short yet sharp thrusts and the cum that spilled inside him. His head spun, and he slumped against Sarvil who quickly finished him off. He spilled onto his hand with a groan.

“I fucking told you this was going to be good,” Sarvil said grinning while bringing his cum-covered fingers to Theron’s lips. Theron hummed and brought his tongue out to lick them, tasting himself. “I mean- You had to love this too, right-”

“I did, so there’s no need to get heated anymore,” Theron said. They both laughed and after licking Sarvil’s fingers clean, they kissed, it being sweet and savory at the same time.


End file.
